The Sexual History of The United States Of America
by L.Hawk
Summary: It might have been England that humans have sex for love or lust or money, and nations have sex for treaties. Alfred doesn't quite remember, but after a few hundred years of being his own nation, he knows it to be true.


A/N-I found this on my hard-drive and decided to share it with the world. The foot notes are all historical. If sex, including rape, offends you, I wouldn't read this. Enjoy

The first time he does anything it's with Francis, pushed up against the wall of George Washington's outhouse, of all places. He's on the bottom and feels somehow violated, but he doesn't fight it because he knows that he's his own country now, all grown up, and should be able to handle this and should want his, besides which he owes Francis his freedom, which he values above all else, and he doesn't want to start diplomatic relations with the French off on the wrong foot, so for the sake of his new country he sucks it up. He's glad he had Francis first when Gilbert(1) takes his turn. He owes Gilbert the same debt he owes Francis, his freedom, so he doesn't refuse him, but Gilbert is rougher and it's hard not to let the tears escape, but he tells himself he's a man now and won't cry, at least not in front of Gilbert. Later in the night, there are tears shed on Martha's(2) shoulder as he longed for the familiar sent of tea and sea water and wildflowers that always seemed to cling to Arthur.

He pushes past that as best he can and focuses on his country. There are some complications(3), but soon the constitution is in place and things seem to be going fairly well. Soon he makes a deal with Francis to buy a good deal of land(4), surrounding the port of New Orleans. He doubles the size of America, and he can feel this new land becoming part of him. Francis insists they seal the deal with a romantic dinner, which leads to other things, and Alfred finds himself in Francis' bed. It's not as rough as the first time, but he's still on the bottom, even if he does actually kind of enjoy it.

All good things must come to an end though, it seems, and the era of peace is shattered by, of all things, a war between England and France(5). He tries not to get involved, just like George always said, stay out of the affairs of Europe, but it's becoming harder and eventually he cuts off trade with both Arthur and Francis, childishly believing that this will help his stay out of the war. They both hate him now and his new boss wisely makes him lift the embargo. Arthur's still pissed about the revolution though and starts harassing his ships. The most annoying thing is when he goes to talk to Mathew, he takes Arthurs side.

This is the last straw and he grabs his brother. All the anger that Mathew didn't join him in his revolution and deeply buried jealousy comes bubbling to the surface and he attacks his brother. He half expects his brother to just take it, but Mathew snaps and pushes back. Alfred is stronger, barely, so their fight ends with Alfred raping Mathew. He's horrified by what he's done, but there's no turning back now, so he leaves Mathews house and begins the invasion the next day.

Things don't go as planned and Arthur sends troops to back Mathew up, being too busy fighting Francis to come himself. Alfred hasn't fought a war since the revolution and he had Francis to help him out on that one, where as now Francis is too caught up with fighting on the continent to come help, and the English troops are experienced and skilled and he starts loosing and Mathew leads the troops further south, all the way to Washington, where he finds Alfred in the flames and rapes him. This time it's Dolley's(6) shoulder that he cries on because Martha is long dead.

Not long after, he takes a ship to Belgium(7) and they work on ending this fucking war, which none of them really wants to be fighting anymore. Luckily Alfred and Matthew stay in separate rooms, because things are tense and awkward enough between them as it is. Until the night when Alfred can't sleep because of what he did to his brother and now he's going to lose Mathew forever, so he goes to Mathews room to apologize and try to make things right. The conversation starts out awkward, then they argue a bit and then Mathew starts crying and Alfred starts begging, which leads to a kiss, which leads to Alfred giving Mathew a blow job. Mathew kicks him out after that. Things are just as awkward between them the next day, although it's a different kind of awkwardness, because they both know that they're brothers and what they did is wrong. That night however, Mathew comes into his room and they talk and they argue and Mathew is the one who ends up on his knees, blowing Alfred. Somehow this works, because even though they both know what they did is wrong and are guilt ridden, they're not as awkward around each other anymore.

They sign the treaty and life goes on, all the better for it, except for the extra debt. Alfred's people multiply and change and there is a shift in religious beliefs which only confuses him more about the morality of sex, but he figures what he's done is already done. He has other things to worry about, like the way his people keep moving westwards. He can feel the land like a phantom limb as more and more of his people are moving there and it's disconcerting to say the least and he thinks maybe he should start to take some of that land for himself because so many of his people are there already, which leads to trouble. A good deal of the land belongs to one of Antonio's many ex-colonies, Emilia(8). She doesn't like the way he's encroaching onto her land and there's a war over it(9). Alfred wins the war and gains a good deal of land. They sign a treaty in early February(10). That night, he comes and pulls Emilia away from her superiors and quickly begins undressing her. He won the war, he figures it's his right and he's never had a woman before. She doesn't resist because he's the victor and she knows it's no use and he takes her right then and there. It's the first time he's ever been with a woman, and the experience is fascinating and pleasurable. He's careful to be gentle with her, although he never gives her her glasses back(11).

Soon afterwards comes the civil war and that changes everything. He's laid up in bed after the secession, since his legs fail to work properly. Other parts of his lower anatomy also fail to work properly, which isn't much of a problem, considering he has too many internal problems to deal with to think about sexual release. The war ends and starts to heal, slowly but surely, except that now he needs the glasses to see because the war fucked up his vision. As he heals, the country starts doing better.

He becomes closer to Sergio(12), an island nation just off his coast. As their economic relationship grows, he begins to visit more and more often. It is one of those visits that his ship is blown up(13). Believing it to be the work of Antonio, he throws himself head first into war(14). He defeats Antonio easily and Sergio owes him for his freedom, the same way he owed Francis, so he tops Sergio, and tries to be gentle, same as with Emilia. There's also another girl, a Spanish colony, the Philippines, called Maria, who Antonio give him after the war. She's resistant at first and she wants to be her own country but he knows she isn't ready. She comes around eventually (15), and he takes her to seal the deal. He promises she can be her own nation someday, but for now, she's his and he has his way with her body. There are others as well, once his superior starts enforcing the "Corollary" to the Monroe Doctrine(16). He has his way with all of them, male and female. He feels guilty sometimes, but he enjoys the feeling of power so he doesn't say anything, because he knows his superiors will still stage occupations and why shouldn't he have his way with them. There's also another fight with Emilia(17), which leads to more sex with her.

Soon afterwards, there another war in Europe, only this time, Arthur and Francis are on the same side, facing Gilbert and his little brother Ludwig(18). Alfred tries to stay out of this one, he really does, but Arthur asks for his help, so he starts selling him guns. He gets dragged into the war though when first Ludwig attacked one of his ships(19), then he found out that Ludwig had sent a telegram to Emilia, asking her to join forces against him(20). He was furious and had no choice but to join the war. He cries on Edith's(21) shoulder the night before he ships out with his troops. He fights on the fronts in Europe and it's hell, but then again war always is. They win anyway, defeating Ludwig and his allies. Once the fighting stops, they all head to Versailles to write up a peace treaty(22). At some point along the way, Alfred has his way with Francis, because now it's the other man who owes him and he tops him, just to prove he's not the naïve young man he was back then. He urges them to go easy on Ludwig, but Arthur and Francis disregard that and there's nothing he can do about it. He has his way with Gilbert though, being as rough as he wants because to the victor goes the spoils and he wants to for the same reason he did Francis.

At first things are going great but then things start to go downhill and Alfred's economy crashes. Lots of other economies crash around the world as well(23). Ludwig's is doing particularly badly. Alfred tries to help him out as best he can(24), and it seems to be working, but things aren't getting better fast enough and Ludwig has a new boss who's plain crazy and he starts to go crazy as well. This leads to another war(25). Alfred tries to stay out of this one as well, but Ludwig's ally Kiku bombs him(26) and he has no choice but to declare war. They ship his troops off to meet up with the other Allies. They don't appreciate his help at first, but as the fighting drags on, the come to respect him as someone who can hold his own in battle. His relationship with Arthur is improving steadily, in that they grow closer, because they had been pushed apart by their past but the fighting brought them back together as brothers. There is one night, which they never talk about, where they have sex during a break in the fighting as a morale booster. It feels weird, because they're brothers, if not by blood, and they continue to share a tent and not have sex for the entire rest of the war. Little do they know that this is the start of their "special relationship(27)."

Finally they go to take back France and the landing is difficult(28), but they manage to push their way forward and liberate the country. They keep moving forward and liberate other countries as well. Bella(29) is so grateful to their liberation team that she takes Alfred to bed the minute they arrive and lets him have his way with her. He doesn't mind. They keep going, fighting their way to Berlin. Their eastern ally, Ivan, has already reached the city. They meet and occupy they city and try to figure out what happens next. They also defeat Ludwig's eastern ally Kiku, who is nearly killed by Alfred(30), who feels guilty and cries on Bess' (31) shoulder. At some point while Alfred is nursing him back to health he has his way with him, but they eventually end up as just friends and Alfred finds he doesn't mind. Alfred takes an immediate disliking to Ivan and they can't agree on anything. Finally they figure out an arrangement, where as Gilbert goes with Ivan, and Ludwig stays his own country. Alfred hates the agreement, but Ivan did help them win the war, so he has to concede(32). They are not as harsh on Ludwig this time and he becomes somewhat of an ally, because Ivan hatches a scheme to get Ludwig too and it's up to the others, Arthur, Alfred, Mathew and Francis, to try to stop him(33).

So begins their war against Ivan(34). Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Alfred and Mathew sign a pact(35), saying they'll help each other out in the fight against Ivan. Francis calls on Alfred right away, to help stop Ivan from kidnapping his wayward daughter, Nguyen(36), and Alfred ha agreed most readily. He had to hold the girl tight within his control to stop Ivan from getting her(37), and has his way with her in the process, but eventually his boss made him come home and Nguyen was glad to see the back of him.(38) A few days later, he hears Ivan's got her. The whole war is fought like this, not directly, but by moving pawns on a chess board that is the world. They hold meetings too, and their bosses talk while they are left to their own devices. Sometimes Ivan takes Alfred, sometimes Alfred takes Ivan, roughly and forcefully, depending on who won their latest match-up; after all, to the victor goes the spoils. Either way he cries on Nancy's(39) shoulder, but he never tells her what's wrong. He and Ivan hate each other and when they meet they never mention the rape. There's also a whole host of others who he gets involved with and Sergio takes Russia's side and comes to hate him, but Alfred doesn't care because he has others now, particularly a young boy named Yong Soo(40), and who is all to grateful and willing, and he has his way with all of them, because it is a good release for all the stress the war is bringing him.

Ivan's government falls apart and reforms and the war is over(41). Life is good now for Alfred, at least in theory. Emilia needs his help(42) and he gladly give it to her, and she repays him the only way she knows how, which is with her body, and partially because of this and partially despite it, they become closer. There's also a new war(43), but the enemy isn't a nation but a system, on that was originally used to defeat Ivan and had now spiraled out of control. He works to defeat them all around the world, including in Maria's house(44), and even if she's her own nation now, she still is grateful enough to take him to bed and who is he to refuse. The same thing happens with her that happens with Emilia and they grow closer. He doesn't bed any of the other nation's whose houses he's fighting in because he's had enough of that kind of sex from back before the world wars. His boss wants him to play nice with Ivan now, which means sitting and being polite and pretending the whole war doesn't bother him anymore. He's getting better at pretending.

Then there's the "special relationship" with Arthur, which means they really should be sleeping together, which they are, but they both stay fully clothed when they share a bed because even though Alfred declared himself his own nation and disowned Arthur, the truth is that they really are still brothers at heart. The only exception is when there's a treaty that's signed or something and their lust over takes them and they wake up the next morning regretting it and Alfred leaves and ends up crying on Hilary's(45) shoulder, which often leads to getting her in bed because of her troubled relationship. She's his first human and that's all just as well, because he thinks he's getting too old to cry on his first lady's shoulder; he is a superpower now after all. Still Alfred and Arthur always come back together in the end. Blood or not, revolution or not, they are still brothers.

Sometimes at night when he's lying with his head on Arthur's shoulder, he likes to pretend he's still just a little colony who's never heard of sex, but it's just pretending and he knows he has to wake up at some point and live with all that he's done and all he's had done to him. Arthur still smells like tea and sea salt and wildflowers and Alfred still smells like fresh cut wheat and apple pie and engine grease. That's enough for him.

During the American Revolution, several Prussian officers were brought in to help the American's train. This led to the fanon theory that Gilbert fought on Alfred's side.

Martha Washington-First Lady of the United States 1788-1796

The Articles of the Confederacy, which was a pre-Constitution document that failed miserably.

Louisiana Purchace-1803

War of 1812

Dolley Madison-First Lady of the United States 1809-1817

Treaty of Ghent-1814-sighed in Ghent, Belgium

Mexico

Mexican American War 1846-1848

Treaty of Guadeloupe- Hidalgo February 2, 1848

Part of the treaty was that the US got Texas

Cuba

The sinking of the battleship Maine-1898

Spanish American War-1898(Fighting lasts less than a year)

Filipino Insurrection 1898-1901

Stated that America could invade any Latin American country to prevent European intervention, 1905-1946

WWI 1914-1918

Sinking of the Lusitania 1915

Zimmerman Telegram

Edith Wilson-First Lady of the United States 1915-1921

Treaty of Versailles June 28th 1918

The Great Depression October 1929-WWII

Dawes Plan-1924

WWII 1939-1945

Pearl Harbor December 7th 1941

A term coined by Winston Churchill to describe American-British relations in 1946. Still in effect today

D-Day-June 6th 1944

HHHHLiberation of Belgium-September 1944

Hiroshima and Nagasaki August 6th and 9th 1945

Bess Truman-First Lady of the United States 1945-1953

The division of East and West Germany

Berlin Airlift June 24th 1948

The Cold War 1948-1991

North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), 1948-Present

Vietnam

Vietnam War 1955-1975

The Fall of Saigon April 30th 1975

Nancy Regan- First Lady of the United States-1981-1988

Korean War 1950-1953(No official treaty was signed, and the US still has troops there)

Fall of the Soviet Union 1991

War on Drugs-cooperation between Mexico and the United States

War on Terror 2001-Present

The United States is currently fighting Abu Sayif, a Filipino terrorist group with links to al-Queda

Hilary Clinton- First Lady of the United States 1993-2000


End file.
